Items
Key Items Mandatory Items Extra Items Dragon Balls The Dragon Balls are scattered across the game. Gather and bring all seven to the Old Man in Mayko Town, and he'll summon Shenron for you to fight (and catch). You can only summon Shenron ONCE though—the Dragon Balls will lay dead in your inventory afterwards, so only hand them in when you're prepared to catch him! Ape Tails (Post-Game) There are just three (3) Ape Tails in the game that you can find and give to these fighters: SSJ3 Goku (evolves to SSJ4 Goku), Majin Vegeta (evolves to SSJ4 Vegeta), and SSJ Gogeta (evolves to SSJ4 Gogeta). As of Version 6, the following updates were made: * SSJ4 Goku can be achieved from SSJ3 GT Goku reaching Lvl 50. * SSJ4 Gogeta can be achieved by fusing SSJ4 Goku and SSJ4 Vegeta via the Fusion Machine. This means you only need two (2) Ape Tails to own all SSJ4s at the same time. The locations are as follows: * Pilaf Warehouse: just follow the tips for the Sapphire to get to this place. * Lost Cave: Go right, up, down, down, right, left, down, right, up. * Seven Island @ Sevault Canyon: Behind some rocks. You need Rock Smash and Strength. God Stones (Post-Game) Like the Ape Tails, the God Stones allow fighters to evolve into gods. This item can be used on the following fighters: * SSJ3 Goku (evolves into SSG Goku) * Majin Vegeta (evolves into SSG Vegeta) * Ultimate Gohan (evolves into SSG Gohan), and * SSJ Vegeto (evolves into SSB Vegeto). Out of all four, the only Saiyan God that can be caught in the wild is the one respective to your starter, e.g. SSG Vegeta if your starter was Vegeta. The prerequisites to finding a wild god fighter are to: # Beat the Dragon League (starting from Version 5, you get the National Scouter from Dr. Brief without the 60 fighter requirement). # Give Celio on One Island the Ruby and Sapphire. The locations of the stones are: * Given by Gowasu (Outcast Island @ Six Island) after you capture/beat both Zamasu and Black on Navel Rock. * Held by Whis—can only get it by catching him. * Held by Beerus—can only get it by catching him. * Lost Cave on Five Island (northeast). Go down the ladder then go Right, Up, Down, Up. Potaras (Post-Game) These are needed to create Potara fighters. For detailed information on where and how to find them, check the Fusion System page TM/HM Case Along your journey, you'll come along items known as TMs (Technical Machines) and HMs (Hidden Machines). Put simply, these items are used to teach moves to your fighters, as opposed to having them learn a small number of moves via levelling up. Not all fighters can learn all moves, however. Below, you'll find the details for each type. For details on the moves originally from Pokemon: Fire Red, visit PsyPokes' guide to TMs/HMs. To see the TMs and HMs each fighter can learn, visit the TMs and HMs page. TMs There are 31 TMs in Team Training. Each TM is one-use. TM moves can only be used in battle and, just like regular fighter moves, can be replaced anytime by another move. Some TMs can be bought, and others are obtained through defeating Gym Leaders, some NPC encounters, or are found on the ground. HMs There are 7 HMs in DBZ Team Training. Unlike TMs, HMs can be used an unlimited number of times. They cannot be bought, as they are only obtained once and then forever retained in your inventory. As well, they can be used out of battle to unlock new pathways, and thus are necessary to complete the game. The number of fighters who can learn HM moves is usually small. The only way to forget an HM move is through the Move Deleter, who you encounter near the end of the game (post-game segment aside). Thus, it is highly recommended to spend HMs on "dummy" fighters who you carry in your party solely for the HMs. NOTE: In Version 5, Surf is removed as an HM and is replaced with the item Shell Bell (given by the same person), which now allows you to travel across water on Roshi's turtle. Thus, you don't need to teach Surf to an Aqua anymore to cross water. Items on the Ground As the name tells, this is the list of all the items in the game that you'll find on the ground during your journey. Category:Template documentation